Christmas Eve Fun
by Yuki Usagi-Chan
Summary: Have fun with the Okami family on Christmas Eve. Listen to Chibi sing "Let it Snow". Wait, Miyumi has a violin? Watch Chibi and Kurow learn how to ice skate. And enjoy another song featuring both casts of Okami and Okamiden. Merry Christmas!


**Merry Christmas my fellow authors! I've decided to take a break from Rising Heroes so I can write my Okami Christmas special! **

**Miyumi: I'm sooo excited! *naws on a candy cane* Right Chibi? **

**Chibi: You bet! *stuffs face with gingerbread cookies* **

**Don't choke Chibi! One at a time! Any who, I say we get started. Its Christmas time, I'm excited, and let's get this party started! **

"So bored!" Kurow whined as he fell backwards off of his cushion. It was Christmas Eve. All the preparations were complete. Miyumi decorated the entire palace after an overdose of sugar. The shopping was done and all the baking was finished.

However, because there was nothing to do, the children were unoccupied. Waka was fiddling with his flute while Amaterasu was lying on her futon. She was just tired from the day. It was Eve's night, but it was only a few hours til bed. Miyumi was lying on her stomach on a bright red blanket while Chibi was sitting in his father's lap, leaning on him.

Waka smiled and petted his youngest son's ears. "Well, what do you little ones want to do?" he asked. Kurow pushed himself back up.

"I dunno. Sis?" he asked, turning to Miyumi. The wolf girl shrugged, then she got an idea. She pushed herself off the floor and ran down the hall.

"Be right back!" she called. Minutes later, she returned with a dark cherry-colored violin. Chibi wagged his tail happily. His sister was going to play something! She had gotten the western instrument from a Lunar relative, Kaguya to be more specific.

She said that Miyumi was really gifted with her flute, so she thought that the girl might want to play something else for a change.

Miyumi took out her bow and laid it out of the floor. She pulled out a song book and flipped it's pages. She stopped at one of them and smiled.

"Hey Chibi, come here and sing this song with me" she whispered. Chibi got up from Waka's lap and bounded towards his sister. Miyumi picked up her bow while Chibi held the songbook. She read the music notes carefully and began to play while Chibi sang:

_**Ooh the weather outside is frightful,  
>But the fire is so delightful.<br>And since there's no place to go,  
>Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow <strong>_

Amaterasu heard Miyumi's violin going and cracked open an eye and smiled. Chibi's voice was adorable. She loved hearing her little sun sing. She also thought that her beautiful crescent moon (Miyumi) was very talented.

Waka watched his daughter play the foreign instrument with delight. She was very good considering she only had the violin for a few months. Kurow was watching too, but he was so tired he could barely stay awake.

_**It doesn't show signs of stopping,  
>And I've brought some corn for popping.<br>The lights are turned way down low,  
>Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow. <strong>_

Outside, the snow kept coming, though it didn't turn into a blizzard. The stars twinkled in the blue-black sky and the crescent moon hung up high, glowing its radiant light upon Heaven and Earth. Susano and Tsukiyomi walked in, stopping when they heard violin music. Silhouetted against the burning fire, Miyumi had her eyes closed, feeling the rhythm of the gentle tune.

Chibi's voice was high, but in perfect sync with the sound.

_**When we finally kiss goodnight,  
>How I hate going out in the storm.<br>But if you really hold me tight,  
>All the way home I'll be warm! <strong>_

"Wow! They're good!" Tsukiyomi whispered. Susano nodded. Miyumi opened one eye and looked around. Her eyes landed upon the mistletoe and her smile vanished. She didn't have a boyfriend and that made her want to cry.

She wanted someone to kiss under the symbol of peace and love, but no one suitable was around for that. She let a tear fall and continued playing. Her brother's voice was soothing and the warmth and presence of her family comforted her.

_**The fire is slowly dying,  
>And my dear we're still goodbying.<br>But as long as you love me so,  
>Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow. <strong>_

The flames in the fireplace were just about used up. Waka saw this and went to feed it some more wood. Amaterasu had sat up and draped her arms around Miyumi's shoulders. Miyumi smiled, but did not speak. She wanted to be lost in her musical trance. Chibi's voice kept timing with her strumming. _'Stay with me. Never leave me alone'_ she thought as her mother held her tighter.

_**Let it snow, let it snow,  
>Let it snow, let it snow,<br>Let it snow, let it snow,  
>Let it snow. . . <strong>_

The sound of clapping was small, but still enjoyable. Miyumi and Chibi bowed their heads in thanks. Soon they felt themselves in the arms of their mother.

"That was wonderful, my children" she whispered, hugging them close. Waka had wrapped his arms around them as well. Kurow felt squished between Miyumi and Chibi, but didn't protest.

Susano clapped his hands together. "Alright now! Time for bed, you three!" he said merrily. The only time he got peace and quiet was when his sister's kids were asleep. Now, the kids protested.

"No fair! It can't be bed time yet! We haven't even played in the snow" Chibi whined. Miyumi added onto that statement. "Yeah! All because your feet get numb easily, Uncle Susano!" she growled. Susano rolled his eyes. True, even though he was part wolf, his feet did freeze quite easily. Then, on the other hand, his niece and nephews never got the chance to play in the snow. The frozen flakes would only be around for so long.

Maybe if they played in it just once, they would be satisfied. After thinking for awhile, he sighed.

"Oh, okay! Just don't jump off the side of the island!" he warned them. The three jumped up and got on their geta. Miyumi pulled on her white and red cloak, as did Chibi. She helped Kurow blue on his red cloak. Miyumi held the door as her brothers ran outside.

Tsukiyomi was putting on his dark green cloak. "C'mon! I wanna play too!" he cried happily. Amaterasu put on her cloak, Susano threw on his red cloak and gave a white one to Waka.

"Tsuki is such a child!" Waka heard the black-haired wolf man groan. Amaterasu giggled and ran outside.

Outside, the island was covered in mounds of snow. The sky was dark, but was lit up by the stars and the moon. Kurow's cloak was already wet with snowflakes. He was standing there, looking around. Where had Miyumi gone? He was with her just a moment ago. Then again, she was mostly white, so it was hard to see her amongst the snow.

A snow mound behind him moved and then. . .

BAM!

Miyumi burst from the pile, tackling Kurow. The two rolled through the snow, laughing playfully. Their laughter was ceased when they crashed into a snow bank.

"Oof!" they shouted. Chibi heard them and ran over to the hill to dig them out. Miyumi poked her head out, a small pile of snow on her head. She shook herself and giggled.

Then, she rummaged through the snow and pulled up Kurow** (Hey! That rhymed! XD) **They laughed before continuing. Chibi shoved a pile of snow over near a treeand shaped it with his small hands. He smoothed the lump into a snow fort and then stepped back to admire his handy work. He leapt over the wall and started to make snowballs.

Miyumi saw snow being thrown from behind the fort.

"Ah, wanna have a snowball fight, eh?" she asked, her voice mischievous sounding. She looked around for the largest mound of snow. There was one by a frozen pond. She grinned, showing her ivory fangs. The wolf girl held out her hand and a blue illuminated it.

She started to spell chant.

"Tsuki. . .Tsuki. . .Tsuki. . .Ice Crystal Formation!" she shouted. The pile lifted into the air and spun around. She hands in certain ways to shape the mound. The snow twirled in the air another moment before it came into the shape of a castle with no roof.

Miyumi giggled and smirked. "Perfect!" she squeaked and hopped inside. Within the walls of her fort, she was using her magic to shape the snow into snowballs. She held one in her hand and, with a grin, threw it. It hit Chibi's fort, getting the pup's attention.

Kurow was wandering through the said battle field. "Sister? Chibi? Where are you guys?" he called. Without warning, snowballs flew overhead, making hit the ground and covering his head. Over to the side, Susano was watching his red feet.

"Just great! My feet are footcicles!" he complained. Tsukiyomi winked at his sister and, putting his foot against his brother's back, pushed him into the snow. Susano flopped to the ground with an "Ack!". Amaterasu burst out laughing and then tackled Waka to the ground. The prophet had to spit out snow and stared at his goddess. "Amaterasu, what are you doing?" he asked playfully.

Amaterasu kicked and squirmed on top of her husband.

"C'mon Waka! Play with me!" she shouted cutely. Before anyone knew it, the love birds were tumbling. Tsukiyomi and his now frozen brother were kicking and rolling too. The wolf brothers landed in another snow bank. Tsukiyomi poked out his head and laughed. Susano came up next and bonked his brother on the head with his fist.

Tsuki growled and pounced on his sibling. On the snowy field, Kurow had dashed into Chibi's fort for protection against Miyumi's perfectly rounded snowballs. He began to throw them high into the air, making Miyumi watch the darkened sky carefully, hoping she wouldn't become a snow wolf.

Then she saw several flying at her and started chanting again.

"Tsuki. . .Tsuki. . .Tsuki. . .Lunar Barrier!" she howled. A see-through, flat disk-like, neon blue shield appeared on her hand. She moved it seconds before each snowball hit. Chibi peaked out from behind a snow wall and growled. "Hey! No fair!" he yelled with a pout.

Miyumi snickered. The light blue aura appeared on her hand and she moved it upward. With the movement of her hand, ten snowballs came up and she threw her hand forward. The balls of ice catapulted forward, splattering the fort.

The Celestial wolf girl sped up the process and threw even more snowballs. She continued to pelt the fort until it was nothing but a huge pile of snow.

Kurow and Chibi resurfaced from their icy cage and spat out melted snow. Miyumi jumped up and twirled around. She held out one arm to her side and the other above her head and spun around. Her hair and tail seemed to curl around her body as she spun. She looked like a ballerina. . .no, wait. . .an ice princess!

She laughed as she danced. "Ah ha ha ha! I win! I win! Girls rule!" she cheered playfully. Kurow snorted, Chibi did too. Miyumi spun around some more before stopping.

"Okay! I shall now be called Ice Princess Miyumi: Her Coolness" she stated. Kurow rolled his eyes.

"All hail Her Highness!" he murmured sarcastically. Miyumi shot him a glare, her eyes going from sky blue to ice blue. That look made the blonde-haired boy back off.

Miyumi smirked in victory. Her glare made anyone stop and also made their blood run cold. She felt so powerful when she shot it off. She closed her eyes and held up a finger.

"Okay! Ice Princess Miyumi: Her Coolness, now commands that her brothers follow her to the ice pond for the next fun event!" she declared. The two brothers stared at one another, before rushing after their big sister.

The trio tromped through the snow-covered forest, watching the flakes of ice fall. A tree branch gave out and Kurow found himself under a pile of snow. He struggled out of it and caught up with his sibs. The three came to a gigantic pond that had frozen over a few days after the start of winter. Miyumi smiled at it and light tapped the surface with her fist.

"Awesome! It's frozen solid!" she cheered. The princess reached into her cloak and pulled out three pairs of geta with. . .old, neatly cut sword blades on the bottom? The brothers looked at each other, deeply confused. What was up with those shoes?

Miyumi handed a pair to Kurow, then to Chibi and sat down to put them on. She removed her red geta, and put on her brand new ones. Chibi looked hard at the strange shoes his sister had given him. What were they for?

"Uh, Sissy? What are we supposed to do with these?" he asked, holding them up. Miyumi smiled.

"You put them on your feet and come out on the ice with me" she explained gently. Kurow shrunk back. His sister wanted them to go onto the ice? What if they fell through? Surely they would drown! Miyumi was nuts!

Miyumi grew frustrated when her brothers didn't slide on their geta. She pulled them over to her, slammed the new shoes onto their feet, and threw the boys onto the ice. She stepped onto the frozen surface and began to glide across it.

Chibi scrambled to stand up, but kept falling on his rear. Kurow was having a similar problem. He couldn't stand either! The brothers watched in awe and confusion as Miyumi rushed past them, her hair flowing out behind her. How was she doing that?

She raced by again, grabbing her brothers' hands, pulling them to their feet. The boys staggered behind her, but stopped to let their sister take control. However, just as they were enjoying being guided around the pond, Miyumi threw them and the boys found themselves gently gliding across the ice.

Kurow made a happy noise and threw his arms up. "Wahoo! This is awesome, dudes!" he shouted. Chibi followed after him, sliding happily. Miyumi watched them with a smile. Then, a sudden thought occurred to her.

'_I think we just invented a new sport! I'll call it. . .Ice Skating!'_ she thought with a cheer. She dashed across the ice, jumped, did a twirl, and landed on her feet. Chibi saw this and his jaw dropped. His sister had just done a trick and she didn't fall on her butt!

"That was amazing, Sissy! Can I try it?" he called over to her. Miyumi grinned, her fangs gleaming in the pale light.

"Sure! Would you like to see how I did it?" he asked. Chibi nodded and Miyumi began the demonstration.

"First you need to build up plenty of speed, like this" she said, starting to slide across the ice. "Next, you wait for the right moment and then jump!"

She jumped.

"Third, you do a twirl by moving your body clockwise or counterclockwise!"

She twirled.

"And finally, you try to land!" she shouted as she fell. She landed gently on the ice with one leg out behind her. She started to skate backwards. The glided up to Chibi and stopped in front of him. "Simple as that!" she chimed.

Chibi clapped his hands and went for it. He followed the steps exactly and began the trick. He leapt up high, twirled, and landed. His landing was shaky, but he didn't fall. Miyumi clapped her hands and the three continued to skate. They did a bunch of twirling tricks as well as working on their stopping.

The adults came rushing up to find the wolf children skating circles around Kurow. Susano glared at them.

"Are you two trying to drown your brother?" he asked, snarling. Miyumi skidded to a halt, which caused Chibi to crash into her legs. He fell over with an "Oof!". She looked up and placed her hands on her hips.

"Of course not! I may pound Kurow's head in sometimes, but I would never drown him!" she shouted. Tsukiyomi smiled and gestured with his hand. "Now that you three have glided across the ice and nearly gave us a heart attack, would you mind coming off the ice so we can go inside?" he asked. Chibi struggled to stand up, only to fall down again.

He took a last resort and held onto his sister's tail, as she skated across the ice towards the shore, Kurow in tow. The group returned to the palace for hot chocolate and to warm up.

The children drank it up as quickly as they took their first sip. Tsukiyomi watched them drink it and a smirk appeared on his face.

"Hey Susano! We finally have some people who like your hot chocolate!" he called sarcastically. There was snort of irritation from the kitchen and said wolf man replied back. "Ha ha! Very funny Tsuki!" he hissed.

Waka and Amaterasu laughed happily, watching their children slurp away the hot chocolate. When they finished, the three licked their lips happily. The boys fell over after a millisecond of a sugar. Miyumi laughed, and she did it so hard, she fell over in pain, clutching her sides.

Waka stood up, clapping his hands together.

"Alright, I think it's time for bed. I certainly don't want you three cranky in the morning when we open presents" he reminded them. The children shot up with an "Awww!".

Amaterasu smiled tiredly. She had a feeling that they wanted to do one more thing.

"Let me guess, you three wanna sing another song, am I right?" she asked, wanting to laugh. The kids looked at one another. Chibi got up and smiled. "We don't wanna just sing a song, we wanna rock it! C'mon! Let's start!" he cried.

**Author speaking: This is a Christmas song for all you readers! It's a Phineas and Ferb Christmas song. And the casts of Okami and Okamiden are gonna perform it! I changed the lyrics a bit. Here we go! **

**Both Casts: We wish you a Merry Christmas! We wish you Merry Christmas! We wish you a Merry Christmas! And a Happy New Year! **

**Chibi: We wish you the greatest adventure, and hope all your future endeavors, are super, amazing, fun, and wonderful as ever! And that your New Year's is sweet too! **

**Miyumi: Come tell us whatcha doin'! All our relatives just teleported in. From the Moon to the Celestial Plain for the holidays! Both Christmas Trees and menorahs, it can kinda be confusing for us, if we decide to break into a chorus of Konnichiwa! **

**Ammy's side of the family: Konnichiwa! **

**Miyumi: And Hoichitwa! (A/N: That's the word for "hello" in Moon Tribe I made up) **

**Waka's side of the family: Hoichitwa! **

**Waka: Good assignments I shall give to Troopers Kamo to Takeshi. Abe, get away from those Cherry Cakes! Miyumi gave that to me! **

**Abe: Sorry Captain. . . **

**Both Casts: We wish you an Okami Christmas! We wish you an Okami Christmas! We wish you an Okami Christmas! And a (Chibi howls) New Year! **

**Kurow: I wish for a calculator, slash Moon Tribe to Celestial translator, to find a common denominator in both of my tongues. **

**Kagu: Good remarks I'll give, to all of you talentless nerds. That's how I say "Merry Christmas". I'm not good with nice words. **

**Yami: I wish you would let rule you. In evil I'm going to school you. I won't sugarcoat or fool you. Your New Year's looks grim. I warn you my new spell that never ends, will force you to hurt your friends. So give me every piece of yen. Just give up right now! **

**Both Casts: We wish your every endeavor, makes this the best Christmas ever. And we're all so glad that we will never mention Figgy Pudding! **

**Yami: Terrific! Now we've mentioned it! **

**Sugawara: No one would have noticed if we had just kept our mouths shut! **

**Miyumi, Chibi, and Kurow: *finish playing and screen fades to black* **

**The credits roll. **


End file.
